


Buried Still

by maxsaystowrite



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: Daisy's hair was long once she came out of the buried. Basira helps her handle it.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Buried Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hair is gay now

The book laid open flat. It was old, like the rest of the things in the Archives. Daisy read the page. Then reread it. Then reread it again. Her teeth dug into her nails as her other fingers got lost in her mop of hair. 

She was trying to lift it, to alleviate the pressure on her head. Since the Buried, her hair had been long. She didn't have the mind to get it done. She hadn't had the care to even brush it. Her scalp was sensitive and she hasn’t had the need to brush it in so long. Now every time she even tried to touch it with a brush it would get stuck until Basira, or Jon, or Martin came to coax it out. 

Daisy let out an exhausted sigh before just scooping up the mass and holding it up. The pressure from her head and from her eyes were lifted in an instant. They all still throbbed with strain but the pain wasn’t boring into her anymore. 

"Hey," Daisy heard, turning to see Basira behind her, smiling that gentle smile that everyone seemed to be giving her these days. "Want some help with that?"

"Oh, no, I just picked it up because it looked interesting, I haven't actually been working-"

"Not the book, Daisy. Your hair." Basira moved closer and brought out a brush from behind her back. Daisy eyed it with fear and panic. 

She started to shake her head. "No, no I'm good. I don't. I don't need-."

"It's alright, Dais, I'll be gentle," she said, reaching out to touch her hair. It was coarse, like it wanted to curl, if only it had the help. "My sister's head is so tender we had to use a baby brush until she was 17. I was the only one she let do her hair." 

Basira pulled Daisy's hands from her hair, letting it fall free down her back. Their fingers still entangled as Daisy looked up at Basira. "Let me do this for you, yeah?"

Daisy's face grew hot and she nodded.

"Sit up for me, I want you comfortable." Daisy scooted up so her back was pressed against the back of the chair. "Look forward, okay?"

Basira's touch was almost undetectable. She fluffed out Daisy's hair first, spreading it, looking at it's entirety. Daisy could feel every strand move under her finger tips, the way she gently tousled them down so they would sit right. 

Daisy sighed as she moved her hair by the roots, spreading out the natural clumps to evenly distribute the weight. The pressure she normally felt from it being down was spread thin and easier to manage. She wasn't thinking about the pain. Her mind was completely on the light prickling of the shifting strands, on Basira's fingers against her scalp. 

The tension in Daisy's shoulders melted as Basira massaged her hair out. She was lying prone and the feeling was not lost on her. She was vulnerable in Basira's hands. And there was no fear about that.

"I'm going to start with the brush now." Basira said, a soft warning before she split off a small section of hair. 

Daisy shut her eyes tight, irritating her fading migraine, in anticipation of pain. She expected the spike of feeling every strand being yanked at once. But it didn't come. A dull pulling at the very most. Basira had a hold on her roots and started from the bottom up, smooth the strands out and apart until she was able to run her brush through without resistance. 

"Good?" Basira asked, her voice so soft like her touches.

"Good." Daisy sighed out, releasing her remaining tension.

Basira took section by section, slowly brushing out the tangles and knots that rested in her hair. Before long, Basira was able to pull the brush through completely. Daisy's hair was big and thick, especially brushed out. Fingers and barrettes could get lost in there and never come out. As the hair relaxed for her, it released dirt onto the floor. Crumbling to the floor were rocks and soil and dark masses of clay. Basira shook the hair and more fell out. Daisy signed as even more pressure left her head. 

"Oh my Dais... There's so much of it." Basira said, taking sections and loosely braiding them together. 

"I know... " Daisy said, voice strangled and pained. "That's why I normally kept it short." 

Basira continued to run her hands through, picking out thin pieces to run her fingers over, letting the vibrations tickle her finger tips and Daisy's roots. She gathered it all in one hand, feeling it's full weight. 

"Want me to cut it?" Basira asked.

Daisy's heart jumped in her chest. "What?" Her face felt hot.

"Do you want me to cut it? I can't guarantee that it's going to look good. But we can at least solve half the problem."

Daisy took a lock and pressed it to her cheek. A small comfort of having the long hair. She pressed it even further, to her lips, and her chest ached for the memory of when she was a child, sucking her thumb and pressing her hair beneath her nose. She longed for the comfort of childhood. Before she buried, before she was addicted to the Hunt, before she was even Daisy. 

Basira knelt beside her, drawing her attention down and back. "It looks like you're being pulled down by it, Daisy. It's trying to pull you back down to the buried."

"It's so heavy, " Daisy said, without the thought even running through her mind, a reflex. "It's crushing me still." Before she knew she was crying, Basira was already pushing away her tears with her thumb.

"That's alright, love, let's dig you out." Basira stood and hesitated for a moment, looking between Daisy's eyes and the top of her head. She turned then, leaving for just a moment. 

Daisy's fingers began to buzz with heat and excitement that only intensified when Basira came back with scissors in her hand. She took her position behind Daisy and scooped up her hair.

"One big sweep? Or little by little?"

"Fuck it up." 

Basira smiled wide, gripping the length of her hair. She leaned down and gave the top of Daisy's head a kiss. Sweet but firm, a kiss to assure Daisy that she was here. And she will be here.

Daisy almost looked back. She almost turned her head and looked at Basira. She almost stood from her seat and took Basira's face into her hands and kissed her properly. 

But the snipping came first, a loud splitting of hairs. Daisy whipped around then to see Basira with a lopsided grin, holding up an entire handful of her hair. Daisy felt the back of her head, sizing up the gap. Her whole neck was exposed and she felt like she could breathe again. 

"Take the rest off." She said, resuming her position in her chair, waiting. 

When the scissors came close to her ears she winced but they wiggled at their freedom. Daisy beamed up at Basira once the last chunk fell to the floor. 

"How does it look?" She asked prematurely.

"Well... I'm no stylist... But I think- oh! I'll be right back." Basira dropped the scissors on the table before ducking out of the room. When she reappeared, she had an electric razor in her hand. "Martin left this here when he lived in the archives. It's got a medium guard on it but it should just even it up. That alright?"

Daisy shrugged. "It's already off."

The buzzing sent a shiver down her spine, mechanical blades so close to her head. Basira rolled them over her scalp gently, trying not to nip the skin. "I've never done this before." 

When the buzzing stopped, Basira put the clippers down in front of Daisy. "Do you want to see?"

"Yeah."

Basira unlocked her phone and knelt down, resting her chin on Daisy's shoulder. She pointed her phone's camera to the two of them. Daisy's hair was short, so much shorter than it had been. It wasn't the shortest she's gone but there was nothing hanging down on her collar bone or her forehead. Only a floppy two inches were left on top of her head, uneven and oddly angled. 

Basira took a picture of them both smiling. Then, she planted a kiss to Daisy's cheek, sneaking a photo in. Basira laughed a little as she pulled away, looking at the picture on her phone. 

"Basira."

She looked up to see Daisy staring at her. And when they kissed, it was a reprieve from the world around them. The harshness of their lives melted away in that moment. There was no Hunt or Buried or Beholding. Just the other. 

Daisy leaned her forehead against Basira's as she smiled. It felt so good to smile again. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" Basira offered, smiling back and fighting the urge to kiss her again and never stop. 

Daisy snorted. "It's the middle of the day."

"Yeah? And Elias can shove it. Let's go home."

"Okay, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this I have other TMA fics! Most just as sweet! Kiddos and comments please.
> 
> I might write a chapter with Jon and Martin but we'll see what response this gets.


End file.
